Suke chan
by Anairb Black
Summary: Daisuke tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierta persona en una noche, mientras busca consuelo por la muerte de Ken. [Drama, angst] [Historia Corta]


****

Nota de la autora: Mmmhh... no. No estoy muerta. ^_^ Simplemente "ocupada" ...si... y lo digo en serio. Este fic lo escribo para disculparme porque NINGUNO de mis proyectos que prometí en "Crónica" ha sido publicado, asi que mientras me explico, les ofrezco esta pequeña pieza de mi imaginación basada en un hecho real de radio que me tomó un día adaptar.

****

Razones de mi ausencia... POR FAVOR LEAN.

Estoy trabajando en mi novela a la que, junto con mi hermana Sabrinna, hemos dedicado 3 años; de nombre "The Warriors of Xina" (no se preocupen, está en español). Si esta novela es la causa por la que no escrito ningún fanfic de Digimon, entonces tiene que ser algo bueno, ¿o no? Vayan a mi profile y compruébenlo.

****

Advertencias: Una sola parte, clasificación PG, porque contiene violencia, un poco de sangre, y nada más. ^_^ Se podría decir que es sap, un tanto depresivo, pero con un final lindo.

****

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, y la historia tampoco, es un hecho real. Lo único que es mío es la adaptación y el final.

~. ~.Dedicación:: **Así es, este fic se los dedico a todos mis lectores QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS en Crónica de Doce Muertes. Algunos de ellos que son autores deben de comprender lo mucho que significa el apoyo que te dan cuando escribes una historia. Así que muchísimas gracias por haber dejado a un lado su flojera u otras cosas que tenían pendientes para leer mi fanfic y sobre todo, darme a conocer su opinión. Espero que lo disfruten!!**.~.~

****

Por favor dejen sus reviews!!! Son muy apreciados!!

__

flashback

escrito 

****

_ _ _Suke - chan __ _ 

Por **Anairb Black**

==================

La lluvia de diciembre era tan veloz y fría que en el aire no se alcanzaban a distinguir ni las ráfagas de viento helado ni las gotas que caían en una tempestad. No tenía piedad por las pobres almas que no tenían hogares, y albergaba tantos sentimientos de contradicción, que simplemente causaba nostalgia al escucharla y observarla. 

Dentro de un carro negro azabache, Daisuke conducía por las calles apenas a medio ver. La lluvia empañaba los vidrios y el parabrisas era lento, así que conducía con cuidado para evitar caer en hoyos del pavimento. Apenas y podía ver las tenues luces de los faros que lo iluminaban por la angosta calle.

Sus ojos se movían en desesperación buscando una salida del laberinto, y tal vez fue por arte del destino que descubrió una persona de pie en la banqueta. Era un hombre joven, de la misma edad que él, vistiendo una gabardina larga y negra y un sombrero que le tapaba la cara. Lo curioso era que no dejaba de observar al cielo, como si las gotas no le entraran en los ojos. Y Daisuke, con su acostumbrada curiosidad de niño, se arrimó a la banqueta como pudo y bajó uno de los vidrios con el botón automático.

Sin comprender por qué, mil emociones surgieron de pronto en la mente y corazón de Daisuke. No era normal que una persona se detuviera para brindarle su atención a un extraño, mucho menos un extraño que aparte de estar parado sin razón alguna en mitad de la lluvia, estuviera vestido de una manera sospechosa, y nadie parecía haberlo visto. Pero aquella persona era alguien diferente, y Daisuke no podía llamarse a si mismo tampoco una persona completamente normal. 

En el pasado, Daisuke era alguien quien obedecía siempre a su corazón, se preocupaba por la gente en general, solía siempre estar de buen humor... casi todos los aspectos de su vida habían cambiado desde hace 9 años. Ahora era alguien callado, que salía solo en las noches (especialmente en ésta), pero aquello que no había cambiado era su habilidad extrema de seguir sus impulsos. Así que, de la misma manera a como lo hubiera hecho algunos años atrás, aclaró su garganta y presionó el volante para que el carro emitiera un sonido. El extraño inmediatamente bajó la vista, y Daisuke pudo ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, casi color índigo.

"¿Necesitas alguien que te lleve?" preguntó, luego de dar un profundo respiro.

El hombre apenas escuchó su voz y una pequeña sonrisa, agradable pero insegura, iluminó su rostro. "Me encantaría".

Daisuke no esperó más, y ya había quitado el seguro de la puerta trasera cuando aquel peculiar hombre la abría y se introducía rápidamente.

_-_+

La conversación era interrumpida y monótona en el auto. Parecía que Daisuke había perdido práctica, y el hombre no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que él hacía un intento para verse amigable. Tampoco pareció quejarse cuando, después de que Daisuke siguió dando vueltas por la colonia (ya que ninguno de ellos tenía prisa por llegar a algún lugar) sugirió pararse en un depósito, de aquellos abiertos las 24 horas donde vendían café expreso. Su acompañante asintió casi felizmente.

Daisuke dejó que su acompañante tomara asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas con sillas que se encontraban al lado de los empañados cristales, mientras él servía dos vasos de café cerca del mostrador. Quien estaba en el lugar del cajero era un hombre gordo y aparentemente sin sentido del humor, quien se quedó viendo ambos vasos de café como si estuvieran escurriendo. Daisuke no le dio importancia, y pensó que aquel hombre necesitaba irse a dormir.

Tan pronto como se sentaron y empezaron a beber su café, de pronto el ambiente ya no fue tan inseguro. Daisuke se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre se veía de la misma edad que él, y que sus ojos azules le recordaban algo, algo que tenía mucho tiempo de haber olvidado y que quizá no quería volver a recordar. Para su sorpresa, el joven hombre tomó el vaso con ambas manos sobre la mesa, y mirando al líquido humeante que salía del vaso, empezó la conversación.

"Así que... ¿cuál es la razón por la que andabas paseando en medio de esta tormenta y en la medianoche?"

La expresión de Daisuke pareció entristecerse, y empezó a sonar los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa. "Hoy - quiero decir, en esta noche - se cumplen nueve años desde que murió mi mejor y único amigo".

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció. "Lo siento", dijo. La lluvia pareció resonar aun más furiosa que nunca.

"No", respondió Daisuke, casi inmediatamente. "De hecho... quería hablar con alguien sobre ello. Han pasado nueve años, pero desde aquel día, nunca volví a hablar a mis demás amigos como solía hacerlo. Ahora, ni siquiera sé qué ha sido de ellos. Supongo que he sido demasiado egoísta..."

El hombre calló por un momento. No parecía muy prudente hablar. Sin embargo, después de algunos minutos en silencio, decidió que, si su acompañante había dicho que quería hablar con alguien sobre ello, y aparte no tenia amigos, no había ninguna razón significante por la que no pudiera hablar con él.

"¿Cómo sucedió?", preguntó tan suavemente que parecía un susurro.

"Fue asesinado. Muy joven, ahora que lo pienso. Teníamos quince años".

Daisuke bebió mas de su café, y luego lo dejó en el mismo lugar sobre la mesa. Nunca dejó de ver el liquido dentro de la taza. Se empezó a preguntar un millón de cosas... si estaría soñando, si había visto a ese hombre alguna vez anteriormente, si era correcto contarle de su vida personal, aunque no tuviera amigos ni familiares con quien platicar. Pero antes de que el hombre se resignara, Daisuke se había decidido con proseguir con la situación.

"Bueno, fue asesinado en mi casa. La policía nunca encontró al criminal, y la razón por la que fue a matarlo permanece sin aprobación. Aparentemente, el hombre simplemente necesitaba a alguien quien lo abrazara, ¿sabes? Es irónico". Bebió un poco más de su café. "Por mucho tiempo pensé que había sido mi culpa, pues yo le pedí que abriera a quien estaba tocando la puerta. Pero uno de adolescente siempre suele pensar que tiene la culpa de todo".

El hombre asintió silenciosamente. "¿Por qué desististe con la investigación? ¿No le pediste a nadie ayuda?"

Daisuke sólo suspiró. "Era muy joven, incluso muy joven para los quince años. Y honestamente, tenía miedo. Casi nunca tenía miedo, o al menos no de las cosas superficiales. Así que... bueno. El bastardo le disparó cuatro veces, recuerdo. Apenas y pude ver que se trataba de un hombre, antes de que saliera huyendo. Lo único que pude hacer fue..." hizo una pausa para suspirar y recolectar sus pensamientos. "Bueno, nada".

La lluvia continuó en un largo trance, de pronto silenciosa y luego pegaba con fuerza, como la conversación entre ellos. La voz callada y serena del extraño preguntó nuevamente en ese tono suave, casi paternal. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Oh... claro. Creo que lo recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo que solía llamarme..."

__

Guarda silencio, Suke-chan. No llores.

"... Suke-chan". Daisuke seguía mirando hacia la mesa. La mirada del hombre lo examinó, aunque sus ojos profundos se entristecieron. "Nadie me llamaba así. Era otra cosa especial de él, su manera de llamarme. Cuando éramos niños, solíamos pelear muy seguido. Fue aquel tiempo en el que intenté sacarlo de sus pensamientos suicidas..."

"¿Y lo hiciste?"

"Sí", el extraño vio que por primera vez desde que llegaron al depósito, sonreía. "Si, lo logré. Por tres años, fuimos los más felices. Pensábamos que ya nada nos podría suceder, sabes... a uno se le viene un orgullo tremendo cuando cursa la secundaria. De pronto, él estaba por cumplir dieciséis. Estaba tan orgulloso de él, que no sé si alguna vez lo supo. Siempre fue el mejor alumno de la clase".

"Parece una excelente vida", dijo el hombre, aunque un tono extraño se escuchó en su voz, como si estuviera aun más triste de lo usual. Pero Daisuke no le prestó atención.

"Lo era. Hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Ganamos partido tras partido de soccer, y pasamos por muchas cosas difíciles, aun desde que éramos enemigos. Nunca olvidaré aquellos momentos. Incluyendo su propia muerte". Daisuke guardó silencio por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de ira. "Perfectamente echo. Cuatro disparos, y salió caminando de mi pórtico."

Esta vez, el extraño tuvo más cuidado al preguntar. "Y... ¿Cómo lo tomó él?"

"Ah... ¿Ken?" Daisuke miró al extraño por primera vez en la noche. Sus ojos estaban inundados en la más profunda tristeza. "Ken era siempre muy pasivo. Nunca gritaba ni se enfurecía, lo cual era contrario a mí. Siempre estaba ahí para calmarme. Incluso en su muerte. Cuando corrí hacia él tras escuchar los disparos, y lo tomé en mis brazos, lo único que dijo fue..."

__

Cállate, Suke-chan. Tu nunca lloras.

"... 'Cállate, Suke-chan. Tu nunca lloras'".

Se mantuvo el silencio nuevamente. Tras hacer su vaso de café a un lado, el hombre observó que las manos largas de Daisuke, sosteniendo el vaso, habían empezado a temblar. Entonces lo miró fijamente.

"Tal vez debería de irme", dijo, su voz fría.

"No", respondió Daisuke. "¿Puedes imaginarte cuánto tiempo ha sido?" El extraño asintió. "Bueno. No he hablado con nadie sobre esto. A nadie se lo había contado como a ti. A nadie. Desde esa noche, ha sido como si tuviera miedo... miedo de recordarlo. Ahora por alguna razón, me siento como si tuviera las ganas de decirlo todo. Asi que en ese caso... continuaré, y me escucharás. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Las palabras se hubieran escuchado ofensivas bajo otras circunstancias. Pero al extraño pareció no importarle, y solamente asintió, sin palabras.

"Ken estaba en lo cierto", Daisuke dijo. "Siempre lo estaba. De hecho, yo nunca lloraba. Ese fue el único momento, el primero y el último, donde pude hacerlo libremente, y sin barreras". Daisuke miró hacia abajo, movió el vaso de café a un lado, y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. "Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por una sola vez en mi vida con él. No siempre fuimos amigos, ¿sabes?" Daisuke ya no estaba seguro de en qué momento había empezado a hablarle de 'tú' a su extraño acompañante. "Hace doce años fuimos terribles rivales. Un día, él era mi máximo ídolo. Luego aquello se volvió una forma de odio. Luego le di mi amistad cuando más lo necesitaba; decidí perdonarlo por todo. Sin darme cuenta, yo también necesita mucho de su compañía en aquellos días. Esa noche, nueve años atrás, nos encontrábamos celebrando... uno de nuestros aniversarios únicos. Nuestros demás amigos habían estado con nosotros, pero él y yo quedamos al final. Era casi la una de la mañana". 

__

Ve y contesta la puerta. Seguramente es Miyako que decidió volver por más apuestas.

¿Por qué yo?

Estás más cerca de la puerta...

Pero Suke-chan, se supone que soy tu invitado.

¿Aw, Ken?

¡Está bien!

"Lo único que escuché fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y los cuatro disparos que lo mataron en minutos. Desde luego, inmediatamente corrí hacia él. Pero... todo me pareció como en la televisión. Como si no me estuviera pasando a mí. Aun así, cuando se derrumbó en el suelo, y el asesino salió corriendo, me acerqué a él y sostuve su cabeza en mi regazo. No lo podía comprender. La sangre de pronto estaba por todo el piso".

Daisuke se detuvo abruptamente. Descansó la frente en una mano. Vio de reojo por la ventana empañada. La lluvia cayendo furiosamente. Las calles solitarias. El aire tan violento.

__

Shh. Cállate, Suke-chan. 

¿Cómo quieres que me calle? ¡Voy a llamar a la ambulancia!

No... no puedes, Suke-chan. No puedes. Quédate aquí...¿por favor?

El extraño miró fijamente la superficie de la mesa. Daisuke no parecía dispuesto a hablar, hasta después de un momento. 

"Lo que me soprende" dijo de pronto Daisuke "es que ni siquiera estaba asustado. Fue como si hubiera sabido que llegaría. Tal vez sabía que iba a morir esa noche, ¿no crees? Y... lo único que hizo fue morirse. No luchó contra ello. Ni siquiera me pidió que lo salvara, ni que llamara a la ambulancia. No se puso histérico siquiera. Sólo quería que nos quedáramos como estábamos. Me dijo que ya no tenía importancia." La voz de Daisuke había bajado gradualmente de volumen, al grado que casi era un susurro. "Y entonces lo dejé que se fuera".

Daisuke no se dio cuenta de que el extraño parecía comprenderlo todo a través de su extraña pero hermosa mirada. Permanecía callado, tan sólo escuchando... a este hombre quien no había hablado con nadie desde hacía años. Comprendió entonces que Daisuke tenía un gran corazón. Un gran corazón que había sido herido con el pasado. Pero no era imposible de sanar. Necesitaba algo. Alguien a quien recordar sin sentirse culpable, una vida en la cual pudiera ser feliz.

"Te aseguro que él te quería mucho". 

Los ojos color chocolate de Daisuke voltearon rápidamente a verlo. Con una nueva tristeza, el extraño sonrió nuevamente. No era la misma sonrisa pequeña y extraña que había visto en la calle. Porque cuando la vio, le dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar como en aquella noche. Parecía decirle que todo estaría bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de susurrar, "Nunca me lo dijo".

El extraño sonrió nuevamente. Luego, ambos se pusieron de pie. Parecía el momento correcto para irse...

Cuando Daisuke se dirigía a pagar los cafés, fue detenido por una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el extraño. Y este lo abrazó.

Daisuke sintió como si jamás quisiera caminar de ese momento. Con una débil sonrisa, aceptó el abrazo. Contuvo un enorme deseo de llorar enfrente de él, y del hombre gordo que una vez más le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro desde lejos. 

El extraño se separó de él. "Fue un placer conocerte".

Nuevamente, Daisuke sonrió, esta vez en un gesto de tristeza. Luego se volteó con el cajero y pagó su cuenta. Enseguida se dirigió a su receptor y nuevo amigo.

Pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Lo invadió una gran confusión. Miró para todos lados; las mesas, los estantes, incluso para afuera en la lluvia. Pero no había ni el menor rastro. Frustrado, se dirigió por primera vez al hombre gordo de la caja.

"Disculpe... ¿no vio a dónde se fue el hombre que estaba conmigo?"

El hombre se limitó a suspirar y mover la cabeza. Daisuke se confundió aún más. "No sé de lo que me hablas", respondió con voz ronca. "Entraste completamente solo".

Daisuke abrió más los ojos, sorprendido, y creyendo que todo era una sucia broma. "¿Qué?" replicó. "Le pagué dos cafés. Uno para mí, y otro para-"

"Pensé que estaba loco desde que lo vi entrar, porque estaba hablando solo. Tengo que confesar que me dio un poco de miedo" le dijo el hombre, sin apartar la vista de encima. "Me pagaste dos copas y ahora preguntas por tu amigo invisible... pero entraste solo".

Por un momento, Daisuke no comprendió. Estaba seguro de que...

Pero tal vez sólo se había vuelto loco. Era muy probable. Además, ya se había tardado.

Daisuke miró al hombre con una sonrisa perdida, y salió del depósito.

_-_+

El parabrisas de pronto se detuvo. Daisuke golpeó con el puño la ventana, en un ataque de ira. Estaba desesperado. Decepcionado.

Notó entonces que ni siquiera le había preguntado al hombre su nombre, su dirección, ni siquiera su teléfono. Lo que era peor, su nombre. Si hubiera sido un poco más atento, tal vez hubieran podido ser amigos. Después de tanto tiempo, había sentido que todo podía solucionarse. Pero ahora... ahora parecía que nada jamás había sucedido, que estaba loco, alucinando cosas en medio de la lluvia, sin consuelo.

Se enfureció aun más cuando volteó al asiento de atrás y descubrió que éste estaba completamente seco, a pesar de que la gabardina del hombre escurría agua.

Daisuke de pronto se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le quedaba ahora eran sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de aquel extraño hombre quien lo había escuchado cuando nadie más lo había hecho... ¿y por qué había sido así? ¿Por qué le había sido más fácil confiar en un extraño... que en sus amigos? Aunque lo había pensado bien... y ahora ni siquiera tenía amigos. Todos se habían esfumado cuando él de pronto había dejado de hablar, de convivir, y de gozar de la diversión. Había sido como un juguete que cuando se le agotan las baterías, es tirado a la basura, en lugar de ser arreglado.

Así que... ¿había valido la pena? Porque el extraño, después de haberlo escuchado, había desaparecido... sin dejar el menor rastro. Era irónico. 

Ahora se encontraba atrapado en la lluvia, en medio de la calle, atrapado en sus pensamientos y sin salida. No había salida por ninguna parte... y era una noche fría de Diciembre, también. Se dirigía al cementerio, pero ahora le quedaba dos cuadras lejos... sus ojos estaban cansados, su mente casi lo volvía loco. Su corazón estaba casi despedazado. Y todo lo que podía hacer era volverse a lamentar todo de nuevo... recordarlo, y volver a sentir la culpa, por los errores pasados, los del presente y los que podrían llegar a ser.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. La lluvia lo golpeó sin cesar, cruel y fríamente. Tembló del frío y del dolor, pero aún así, se decidió a caminar aquellas dos cuadras que le faltaban para llegar al cementerio, aunque fuera lo último que haría. Daisuke aún seguía sin rendirse ante las pequeñas cosas.

__

"No puedes morir, Ken..."

Aún seguía caminando, y en pocos segundos notó que el abrigo le pesaba por toda el agua que cargaba. La lluvia le caía en la cara, pero no fue lluvia lo que empezó a nublar su vista, poco a poco.

__

"Suke-chan, porfavor...entiéndelo"

De pronto había llegado al cementerio, y empezaba a caminar, lápida tras lápida, muerto tras muerto, debajo de los árboles que casi le impedían la lluvia. Estaba sólo ahora, completamente solo.

__

"No llores..."

Lo había dejado morir... se sentía culpable. Parecía como si todo se repitiera otra vez, como si el pasado fuera otra vez su presente. Sintió como si fuera aquella noche... aquella noche en la que no hizo nada -no pudo hacer nada- para salvarlo.

Daisuke escuchó los truenos que lo hicieron temblar. Pero siguió caminando, cerrando los ojos, como un ciego.

__

"Háblame, Ken..."

Y cuando pasaron los minutos, y volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba enfrente de la tumba que había estado buscando... que casi nunca visitaba, no desde aquel día, pocas horas después de que murió. Desde entonces la había borrado de su mente, como algo que nunca hubiera existido.

__

"¡Háblame!"

Aunque sólo la había leído una vez, la inscripción lo hizo sentir un millón de cosas.

__

Ichijouji Ken

Marzo 17, 1991~ Diciembre 2, 2005

Amado hijo, hermano, y amigo

Que los ángeles estén contigo

Así como tu serás un ángel

'Serás un ángel.' ¿Era Ken un ángel? ¿Lo era?

Daisuke finalmente pudo ver la inscripción claramente, cuando dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran al piso. Leyó la inscripción cuidadosamente, como nunca lo hubiera hecho en un examen. Y de nuevo sintió aquella necesidad de tener a Ken de su lado.

"Ken", dijo, finalmente. "Sabes... todo esto es tan injusto. La gente que trata de hacer obras buenas es la que vive... pero vivir no siempre es felicidad, como tu ya lo sabrás. Bueno... sé que no he venido a visitarte nunca, pero creo que eso ya no importa... el dolor todavía me consume, ¿sabes? Nunca pude olvidarte. Nunca lo superé. Sé que todas las personas lo hacen... pero yo no pude hacerlo. Mira... ¿por qué demonios tenías que morirte? Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, pero ahora ya ni suicidarme puedo hacerlo. No tengo la fuerza para verme a mí mismo siquiera.

"Tu sabías que yo en muchas cosas me parecía a ti. Siento ahora como si ya no pudiera hacer nada yo solo. Así como tu me necesitabas hace muchos años, ahora yo te necesito a ti. No hay nadie que me levante... nadie quien me anime. Necesito que me escuches, y que me respondas. Y hoy... hoy platiqué con una persona. Una persona que me recordó mucho a ti... tenía los mismos ojos azules y profundos, y se sentía tan solo, como si necesitara ayuda... y sólo por aquella extraña similitud lo invité a tomar un café. Le conté todo. Todo lo que vivimos juntos y como te me fuiste de las manos... y cómo yo no pude hacer nada. Él me escuchó todo el tiempo. Fue reconfortante... pero no pude dejar de mirarte a ti en su lugar, ¿sabes? Nadie jamás podrá ocuparlo.

"Siempre fui un idiota. Seguiré siendo un idiota hasta el día en que finalmente desaparezca de este mundo. Pero ... creo que lo único que quisiera... que quisiera que sucediera en este mundo para poder sentirme bien de nuevo... sería que volvieras, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Que me escucharas... y que me dijeras que todo estará bien. Quisiera que pudieras saber lo mucho que en realidad significaste para mí. Nunca te dije lo mal que me sentiría, lo mucho que yo también necesito de tu compañía. Hubo muchas cosas que no te dije... y todo lo que dije esta noche, a aquella persona... Dios, quisiera... quisiera que hubieras sido tu... quien me haya consolado".

Sin poder seguir, Daisuke bajó la vista. Se revolvió las manos en los bolsillos del saco, y apunto de cubrirse el rostro para llorar hasta la muerte, se detuvo y descubrió un papel doblado en su bolsillo que no estaba ahí antes.

Intrigado, tomó el pequeño pedazo y lo desdobló con cuidado. Entonces Daisuke empezó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, ni de dolor, sino de alegría. En medio de sus sollozos empezó a reírse, por muy irónico que fuera. Y había dejado de llover también. Daisuke sintió que aquellos años transcurridos de dolor y de culpa jamás habían ocurrido, y se sintió nuevo, tan sólo por un segundo. Ahora podría vivir...

Escrito en la nota, estaba un mensaje escrito con bolígrafo negro de punta fina, en letra manuscrita. Y era una letra que Daisuke conocía muy, pero muy bien. 

__

Que sueñes con los ángeles,

Suke-chan. 

+ _-_

****

Finite fanfic.

_-_ +

__

Por favor... reviews!!! Please??? 

Ps. Si no le entendiste al final, mandame un email a:

**unsilentgirl@hotmail.com**

__


End file.
